A New Suitor for Lucy?
by luluw5
Summary: Lucy's father is at it again! Completely ignoring her wishes, a new suitor has been selected for her future. Can a certain Lion save her from a loveless relationship? Lucy and Loke, my first fic and One-Shot! Warning, it is rated M for a reason. Lemon!


Open gate of the Lion, Loke."

With a burst of wind, a circle of golden light appeared. Loke stepped out of the spirit world portal and adjusted his glasses.

"Your prince is here," he said with a sardonic grin. Through the emotional bond with his owner, Loke was already aware of the nature of this summon. He was extremely pleased as he approached the beautiful mage before him.

She had summoned him in her 70,000 jewels rented apartment. In the bedroom more specifically. Lucy sat on the edge of the bed looking uncertain.

"I knew you would eventually come around, Princess," Loke stated jovially. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

After releasing a shaky breath, Lucy clenched her fists and said, "Yes, yes I'm sure Loke. But, I don't know if this is right..."

"What would be wrong about it?"

"Well, my dad contacted me again, he says he has a new suitor for me. I already told him I'm my own person! Why can't he accept that?!" Lucy screamed in outrage as she looked up at Loke passionately. "I want to be with someone I love, not whoever my father chooses for me!"

Loke stood there passively, waiting for her rush of emotions to calm down before he comforted her.

"So, I decided, I WILL choose who I be with, and Loke, I've chosen you."

Loke was struck for a second, then quickly recovered and said, "Princess, I want to be with you to, we can tell you father together right? Will that be enough to dissuade this new suitor?"

"No, the suitor, he thinks I'm pure, so... I need to prove that, I'm, not..."

"Prove?" Loke asked

"Well, he says I need to ummm, have, recently, uh, or he won't believe me!"

"Why don't you just say you have?"

Lucy stood up angrily. "You of all people should know this Loke! As a stellar spirit mage, my promise is my life. I can't lie about something so important!" She advanced upon him stabbing her finger into his chest until they were inches a part. Unfazed, Loke reached up and grabbed her wrist.

"I understand perfectly Princess, and may I say you are gorgeous when you are angry?" Lucy stopped for a moment, with a look of confusion replacing that if anger. Her blonde hair was slightly frazzled, and her clothes wrinkled from the sudden rampage.

"And if I may, as your stellar spirit, it is my duty to fulfill all requests you may have. So if the lady has an issue, I will be quite happy to _fill_ _it_." Loke said as he leaned closer to her with a half smile in his face.

Lucy looked down when she realized how close they were, with a faint blush on her cheeks. She glanced over her shoulder to escape the stifling body heat that Loke was emitting, and realized how close they were to the bed. She looked back at the Lion spirit, who had backed away and was now grasping her hand gently while awaiting her answer. Biting her lip softly. Lucy came to her decision.

"Loke, please sleep with me."

With a delighted grin, Loke led her to the bed and placed her on her back. Pausing momentarily to place his glasses on the night stand, he surveyed the lovely woman in front of him. Her blonde hair was splayed across the pillow, while she nervously bit and picked at her plump, red lips.

"It would be a shame to damage such a perfect feature of your face Princess," Loke said as a stayed her hand. Lucy looked up surprised, apparently having been in deep thought.

"You don't need to worry the least, you are my Princess, I will protect you in every way I possibly can. No harm will come to you when I'm here, understand?"

Lucy visibly relaxed and stopped fidgeting, "I do, thanks you Loke! I'm just nervous."

"Nothing has to happen if you don't want it to."

"No!" Lucy said suddenly sitting up. "I do want something to happen! Definitely! In fact," Lucy said with a devious look in her face, "the first thing I want you to do is okay with my tits." And she lifted her large endowment as she lay back, inviting Loke over to her.

"With pleasure," Loke said as he happily accepted this job.

Lucy was trembling with excitement as Loke reached his hand up her shirt. With shaky fingers she undid the buttons to her jean shirts, revealing an absence of underwear. Loke pauses his ascent for a second to inspect this uncovered region, before unceremoniously yanking Lucy's top up revealing her ample breasts. Lucy could feel herself starting to sweat with anticipation, her breathing becoming heavier causing her chest to heave much to Loke's amusement.

"You seem very excited Princess," he observed with a smile. "What are my orders?"

Lucy looked up at her most loyal stellar spirit with daring and said, "You can do whatever you like."

In a flash her arms were pinned above her head as Loke's hot breath tickled her ear.

"That," he whispered, "was a very dangerous declaration _Princess_."

He nipped her ear affectionately before reaching to her discarded garments. Using the whip Lucy always had attached to her belt, Loke secured Lucy's wrists to the head board of the bed, and brought himself down to her waist. With a hand on each hip, he nipped, and flicked his tongue up her abdomen until he was under her breasts. By this time, Lucy's breathing had gotten steadily wilder as her body was exposed to these new stimuli. Moving his hands one at a time from her hips to her chest, Loke fondled her breasts as he kissed her softly. Lucy returned this kiss with vigor, and tried to gain access to his mouth with her tongue.

"My my Princess, you sure are eager," Loke teased, "but remember _I'm_ running the show here."

Lucy looked slightly annoyed before remembering she had given her spirit this authority over her.

"Fine," she said, "but let's get a move on!"

Loke pulled away from her and observed his summoner.

'Decisions decisions' he thought to himself facetiously.

Slowly, Loke removed his own shirt, revealing hardened six pack abs that Lucy unabashedly ogled. Then his pants, socks, and under garments until finally he stood before her.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a grin after witnessing his lover's awestruck expression.

"It, it's..." Lucy managed it get out.

Loke's grin widened at this, "Thank yourself, a stellar spirit takes the form his or her master most desires."

And at this he climbed back on top of her, enjoying the feeling of his skin on hers.

"Essentially, I was made for you," he said as he placed his hands in either side of her head, "can you handle your own desires?"

A determined look settled in Lucy's face as she met Loke's gaze head on.

"Definitely," the Stellar Spirit Mage replied. "But, Loke, please be gentle... You're my first..."

Loke started in surprise, surely this beautiful woman before him had been with a man. How could she not? As he gazed upon her now flushed face, that was turned slightly away from his, Loke realized she was telling the truth. This goddess among women had resisted the advances of all other suitors, but gave her consent _to_ _him_.

"In that case," Loke began, "your wish is my command, Princess."

Lucy watched as Loke reached down to her most private area. He massaged her clit with his thumb while he rested his fingers near her opening. Lucy's back arched as she let out a strained groan.

"Don't be shy," Loke said, "it's just us here."

He thrust his index finger into her suddenly causing Lucy to audibly gasp.

"Does this feel ok princess?" Loke asked with slight concern.

"It, feels good," Lucy choked out, "please don't stop."

Loke let out a silent breath and smiled, then thrust a second finger into her narrow opening.

"Ah, AH," she breathed as she buried her face into her arm

"Are you ready for me Princess?" Loke implored.

"Yes, YES PLEASE." Lucy all but screamed.

Without another word Loke removed his fingers from her opening and proceeded to enter her. Lucy cried out and strained against her bonds as his girth filled her. Loke placed his hands on either side of her torso as he slowly entered her. After reaching the hilt, he withdrew equally slowly, then all at once completely thrusting himself back in, drawing an audible moan from Lucy. Finding himself at eye level with the young mage's breasts, he took one into his mouth as he continued to move slowly. He swirled his tongue around the pert nipple, and then closed his lips on it sucking sharply. Then closing his teeth, Loke gave a sharp tug. A loud gasp drew his attention, and he looked up to see tears streaming down Lucy's face.

"Does it hurt? Do you need me to stop?" Loke enquired with concern.

"Don't you dare!" Lucy screamed. "Now come here and kiss me!"

Loke crashed his mouth against hers as their tongues fought a war inside their mouths, each fighting for dominance. Their bodies responding to each other more quickly as the sex grew more and more heated. Lucy broke their kiss with a scream as Loke brought her to her climax.

"LOKE!"

Loke listened to her screaming his name with pleasure. Though being a stellar spirit who cannot pass on genetic material, he can can still feel Lucy's blissfulness second hand through their emotional bond. Taking advantage of his mouth being free, he suckled and but down on Lucy's neck, just enough to leave a mark for her suitor to see. He gazed down at Lucy who was now panting softly, with her head lulled to one side and her eyes closed.

"Sleep now Princess, you're exhausted," Loke muttered as he withdrew from her and bent to kiss her forehead. He untied the whip from her wrists and placed it with the rest of clothes. After tucking her in, Loke went to put his clothes back on. But he only got to his pants when out of the corner of his eye he saw the covers stir.

"Lo...ke..." Lucy said breathily. "Please don't leave me..."

Loke smiled and said, "I could never, I am forever yours Princess."

With a contented sigh Lucy turned over and fell into a tranquil sleep. Loke huffed happily and continued to dress. Confident that Lucy's suitor would leave her be now that he had competed his work, he sighed in utter contentment. After finally putting on his glasses, he pushed back his hair and stared lovingly at the woman in the bed before him. With that final glance, Loke turns away to return to the spirit world, looking forward greatly to the next time he will be summoned.


End file.
